Ciel
Il existe deux grands types d'événements stellaires : ceux enregistrés dans le Journal du Capitaine et ceux qui ne le sont pas. Journal du Capitaine Ce carnet apparaît quand vous trouvez le premier Donjon Stellaire (une île avec le portail bleu de "sortie"). Une fois le carnet récupéré vous pourrez accéder à n'importe lequel des donjons stellaires que vous rencontrerez (finis ou non) après avoir remis à zéro l'exploration stellaire. Ré-invoquer un Donjon Stellaire coûte 5 charges de radar, mais c'est une bonne option lors des événements stellaires afin d'avoir plus d'XP en les finissant à nouveau. Le journal est consultable dans la section "Biens Célestes" de votre inventaire, onglet "Utiliser" (Lorsque vous êtes sur l'écran du radar, l'icône en forme de sac à dos en bas). Ces donjons sont différents des labyrinthes standards puisqu'il n'est pas possible d'y échanger des Gemmes pour de l'EP et le Soul Reaper ne peut pas vous ressusciter. Certains vont requérir certaines combinaisons de Gumballs et de lien d'âme afin d'être terminés. Relique d'une Civilisation / Anciennes Reliques Culturelles (3F) Video Walkthrough (Replay) Relique d'une Civilisation et Anciennes Reliques Culturelles (3F) sont identiques. La première n'apparaît qu'au début sous ce nom et afin de permettre au joueur de récupérer le Mining Core Device-QC. Il offre au joueur une nouvelle option sur la carte principale identifiée par "RELIC". Les Anciennes Reliques Culturelles (3F) n'apparaissent qu'après avoir explorées au moins 35 fois au total. Equipement recommandé : *'Gumball :' Épéiste *'Artefact :' *'Potion :' *'Lien d'Âme :' Explorer les cases jusqu'à trouver l'objet permettant de réduire les titres de mêlé de 90%. Utilisez ensuite votre EP afin d'augmenter au maximum votre Gumball. Il est possible d'utiliser cette île afin de compléter les différent cheminement de titre afin de récupérer l'expérience associée. Récompense de première fois : Donne le Mining Core Device-QC. Récompenses suivantes / Raid: '''1300 reliques, 3 Alliage d'Oléfine, 3 Noyau de Photon, 3 Batterie Synkaryon EX, 3 Circuit Tesla. '''Creepy Castle (4E) Video Walkthrough (Replay) Apparaît après avoir exploré un minimum de 150 fois au global. Build Recommandé *'Gumball :' Utilisation obligatoire du Bandit - proche de l'impossible à réussir sans. *'Artefact :' Tout sauf un anneau *'Potion :' Pas d'importance *'Lien d'Âme :' Pas d'importance Stratégie : Au premier étage vous trouverez de nombreuses potions "Sang d'essence" et "Sang de l'ancêtre", une balle en Mithril, une pièce d'armure (un anneau sur le cadavre), des griffes de bandit et un "Autel de Sang". Prenez tout et utilisez l'autel pour améliorer l'anneau au maximum. Utilisez la balle (Livre de magie > Spécial > Bombe d'annihilation) pour tuer l'ennemi avec le plus de PV. Pour les étages suivants, à chaque fois que vous rencontrez un Bandit ou un Chasseur de Vampires (et pas un Vampire ou une Liche), utilisez les griffes afin de voler une nouvelle balle de Mithril. Si vous ratez cette étape il sera impossible de réussir le donjon. Récompenses de première fois : Gives the Medal of Blood Tribe when completed. Récompenses suivantes / Raid : 2000 Pièces de Reliques et 1 Contrat d'Arc-en-Ciel Forêt Mystérieuse (5E) Video Walkthrough (Replay) Apparaît après avoir exploré au moins 17 fois au total. Build recommandé *'Gumball :' Mélée recommandé, assez compliqué en dessous de rang 3. *'Artefact :' Tout sauf un anneau *'Potion :' Pas d'importance *'Lien d'Âme :' Pas d'importance Stratégie: * Tuez les robots (14-18 PV, 6 en Force) * Accumulez les bonus de statistiques grâce aux arbres, vérifiez les corps pour des pièces de dirigeables, packs de batterie et autres. * Après avoir éliminé tous les robots d'un étage, inspectez la statue du Dragon Divin. Au premier étage elle vous donnera l'anneau Souffle de Magna Drago qui a une chance de lancer le sort Pluie de Météores. À chaque étage suivant, il pourra être amélioré afin d'augmenter la probabilité de lancement du sort. N'oubliez pas d'équiper l'anneau... * Etage du Boss : huit robots supplémentaires en plus du boss sont à détruire. L'anneau va vous y aider très facilement. Attaquez en premier les robots les plus faibles. Récompense de première fois : '''Les 7 Dragon Balls(!), reliques, pack de batterie, matériaux. '''Récompenses suivantes / Raid : '''2200 reliques '''Harvan's Lab (5F) Video Walkthrough (Replay) Appears after exploring 70 times total. Recommended Build: *'Gumball:' Any Gumball will do but preferably a melee type with high base damage. Warrior is a good option. *'Artifact:' Do NOT bring ring or chest armor - the maze will give you these. *'Potion:' Wraith's potion is a good option for extra damage to undead but this only really helps in the first floors. Second good choice is Adventurer's Potion or Voyager's Potion to reach Templar faster. *'Soul link:' Blacksmith (not sure the bonus applies to the specific dungeon items but if it does it's pretty powerful), Gladiator (more damage to singled out targets), Swordsman (chance for extra damage) Strategy Get the Ring on Harvan's corpse on the first floor. This item gives extra damage and protection against undead. It is absolutely necessary to have it. It is upgraded with skulls. You will find a lot of skulls but there's a way to get a bit more, to reach 99% damage reduction from undead and 990% damage increase to undead. Absolutely necessary against the final boss. There are two types of ennemies in the floors 1 through 4. Ennemies Skeleton Swordsman: They drop skulls. The skeletons can be killed right away. Skeleton Mage: The Skeleton Mage summons a Skeleton Swordsman every 3 rounds up to a maximum of 5 swordsmen. There is one mage per floor, do not kill it. Try to find him before clearing the floor. Once you've found it, continue opening tiles and performing actions so that it spawns more swordsmen. These swordsmen will yield an additional skull. Once the mage has summoned all the swordsmen, you can kill it. (There's no more hourglass on the bottom right corner of the enemy's tile). Boss: The boss has 2000 HP and 997 attack damage. It has no round attack and will stay passive unless you attack it. There are also 8 Skeleton Swordsmen and 2 Skeleton Mages on the floor. Once you reach the 5th floor, your ring should be +8, use the same methodology from the previous floors to get more skulls to upgrade it to +10. You are now almost immune to undead damage and deal a lot of damage to them. First time Rewards: Harvan's familiar (unlocks Magic Lizard in Mercenary Camp), Medal of Bone Follow-up Rewards / Raid: '''Mythril x5 + Arcane Crystal x5 + Relic Fragments x1500 '''Centre d'entrainement du Paladin (4F) Video Walkthrough (Replay) Apparaît après avoir exploré 100 fois. Équipe recommandée : *'Gumball :' Chef mercenaire *'Artefact : '''Non utile *'Potion : Non utile *'Lien d'Âme : '''Non utile *''Lancez la Poudre de Poséidon et tuez tout :) (Economisez éventuellement sur le premier étage afin de ne pas être trop juste sur le dernier étage) 'Équipe alternative : ' *'Gumball : ' N'importe lequel de type mélée. *'Artefact : '''N'importe sauf de l'armure et des gants *'Potion : ' Concoction instable *'Lien d'Âme : Guerrier Saint Utilisez au maximum les titres de mêlée jusqu'au Paladin de Lumière (accumulez un maximum d'HP). L'armure du Paladin et la Médaille de Loyauté vont être données dès les premiers étages. Lisez le livre jusqu'au bout. Second étage, tuez tout le monde et reposez-vous. Utilisez tous les objets trouvés. Troisième niveau, tuez tout le monde et reposez-vous. Utilisez tous les objets trouvés et upgradez au max. Quatrième niveau, tuez tout le monde. Récompense de première fois : Médaille du Paladin, Relique de Mêlée, Batterie Récompenses suivantes / Raid : '1200 reliques et 12 statues 'Pièce Planétaire (5F) Video Walkthrough (Replay) À une chance d'apparaître quand le grade d'exploration est supérieur à 60 Equipement recommandé *'Gumball:' Sorcière / Chevalier de Mort / Cyborg afin de résister aux dégâts du poison, Chef mercenaire pour éliminer les cibles à distance avec la Poudre de Poséidon. *'Artefact:' *'Potion:' Concoction Instable *'Lien d'Âme:' Espion (si le Chef mercenaire est choisi) pour augmenter l'esquive et Guerrier saint pour la résistance supplémentaire. Guide Chef mercenaire / Espion + Guerrier saint : Utiliser ses EP afin de débloquer le titre Marcheur Nocturne permettant de voir parfois l'emplacement de la clé. Essayer d'atteindre la clef le plus rapidement possible dans chaque étage afin de ne pas perdre trop de PV à cause du poison. Au dernier étage, éliminer deux œufs (ils n'infligent pas de dégâts), le troisième va éclore et libérer 2 araignées. Utiliser le reste la Poudre de Poséidon ainsi que les 3 tirs de la Concoction Instable pour éliminer les monstres. Finir les araignées en dernier. Récompense de première fois : '''Reine Zerg , et quelques autres récompenses mineures. '''Récompenses suivantes / Raid : 800 Fragments de Relique, 5 Statues Mystérieuses, et les runes Psionic Storm / Perfect Enhancement. 'Sin City (5F)' Video Walkthrough (Replay) Has a chance to appear when the exploration level is higher than 60. Recommended Build *'Gumball:' Any Fight / Melee Type Gumball, choosing the path to get to Light Paladin **Alternative option: Sorcerer with Dark Master *'Artifact:' Any to increase HP or Défense *'Potion:' Unstable Concoction *'Soul link:' Save kryptonite and use it on boss to remove all of his traits, do not use on bandits. Avoid attacking bandits as much as possible as they will waste your hp. Try to take as much items as possible without engaging bandits. Unstable Concoction can be helpful. Boss level use kryptonite to remove his traits, then try to use spells and throw items. Do not waste throw items on bandits. Alternatively, use Sorcerer and let your cat pick off the bandits. Collect Dark Master to get plenty of Death Ripple scrolls and use those to smash the boss and his minions after using the kryptonite (if necessary use your items/potions to deal the remaining damage) First Time Reward: '''Get Justice Herald ' '''Follow-up Rewards:' Get Super Power rune Raid: 800 Relic Fragments, Mysterious Statue x5, Krypton Ray rune *note: Legendary Hunter title disabled. 'Abandoned Arsenal (3F)' Video Walkthrough (Replay) À une chance d'apparaître quand le niveau d'exploration est supérieur à 60. Donjon de 3 étages facile et rapide. Faisable avec n'importe quel Gumball. Pas de potion ou d'artefact d'utile. Étage 1 * Ramassez les bombes dans le coffre en bas à gauche. * Utilisez 1 bombe sur le robot orange de gauche, puis une autre sur celui de droite. * Ramassez la bombe et détruisez le dernier robot. Étage 2 * Ramassez les bombes dans le coffre en haut à droite. * Les utiliser sur le robot bleu. * Ramassez les trois bombes et détruisez le dernier robot. Étage 3 * Video Guide * Ramassez les bombes dans le coffre. * Utilisez 1 bombe sur le robot orange, en haut à gauche. * Utilisez 1 bombe sur le robot orange, en haut à droite. * Ramassez la bombe. * Utilisez 1 bombe sur le robot bleu au centre. * Ramassez les bombes. * Utilisez 1 bombe sur le robot gris juste en dessous du robot bleu. * Ramassez la bombe. * Détruisez le dernier robot. Récompense de première fois : 'Pot de Gumball, reliques, batteries, Robot de rang 3 (RG-800B). '''Récompenses suivantes / Raid: '''1200 reliques, morceaux de vaisseau. 'Site d'Epreuve (3F) Video Walkthrough (Replay) À une chance d'apparaître quand le niveau d'exploration est supérieur à 60. Peut être fait avec n'importe quel Gumball. Utilisez vos munitions et arcs intelligemment. Etage 3: Tirez à partir de l'arbalète située sur la rangée du bas, deuxième colonne afin de pouvoir utiliser une bombe, puis la seconde ainsi tombée. Tirez ensuite vos trois dernières flèches sur le monstre restant. Video Guide Récompenses de première fois : Médaille de Chasseur, Or, Batterie x3, Pot de Gumball x3 Récompenses suivantes : '1200 Reliques, morceaux de vaisseaux. '''Pillage : ' 1200 Reliques, Batterie M de super-particule x5, Élément de Circuit Antique x5 '''Fight! The Gold Coast! (3F) Video Walkthrough (Replay) Has a chance to appear when the exploration level is higher than 100. By numbering the cannons starting from the top left cannon using "A'''" and moving counterclockwise shoot the cannons by the following order Floor 1 # A # B # D # D Floor 2 # F # C # B # D # D # E # E # E # E Floor 3 # H # D # C # D # E # F # C # B # A # G # G # G # B # B # B # B '''First time Rewards: Medal of Navigator Follow-up Rewards / Raid: '''5000 Gold, 1000 Relic Fragments, 3x Eternal Gold, 3x Holy Crystal '''Javana's Fantasy Land (6F) Detailed Video Guide (Walkthrough) À une chance d'apparaître quand l'exploration du ciel dépasse le niveau 150. This Sky Encounter is probably one of the hardest ones as it is a series of boss fights, so bring a Melee type gumball to get a lot of HP using the Knight path. As it is boss fights, getting the Fighter title can boost your attacks or work towards Light Paladin for the HP buff with a full heal when you gain the title. Be careful, though, as you won't get a lot of additional EP from the fights and you cannot exchange gems for EP in these dungeons. You will find the Javana's Manuscript, the reading of which will give you 500 EP Swordsman is recommended as you can give him the Whale Oil Potion to boost your HP and Défense. You get a free summon who partners with you - the Commander Gumball. You will find a potion that boosts his attack (Epinephrine) and can restore his health to full (Nutrient Solution.) Keep Commander alive - if he doesn't survive to the end, you die and have to start over. As the majority of the fights are one-on-one, soul-linking the Gladiator (for his one-on-one Attack buff) and Zerg Queen (if you've found her) can give you 2 additional summon creatures to rip at the bosses (handy for the Zombie Dragon floor.) Floor 2 - Mountain Giant - An easy fight: the foe has 1,000 HP, but his attack is only 8 damage (24 every 3rd round when he attacks.) Victory gives you 68 EP, a healing potion for your Gumball and a Epinephrine and Nutrient Solution for your Commander ally. Floor 3 - Gangplank - Still relatively easy: only 1,200 HP, but his once per four rounds attack (46 damage) also inflicts Corrosion, cutting your attack in half and poisoning you. The monster is more resistant to physical damage so use any offensive spell capability you might have. If you searched the bookcases on the 1st floor, you should have 3 Icicle scrolls, so if you picked a hero that can use 3rd level Water spells, using them before it's attack may freeze it and prevent it from using its attack. Victory gives you 70 EP, a healing potion for your Gumball and a Epinephrine and Nutrient Solution for your Commander ally. Floor 4 - Nightmare - This is one of the harder fights: the Zombie Dragon from Borderland appears, complete with 4 eggs that can hatch into allies. As with Gangplank on Floor 3, this monster can do a corrosive attack. Destroy the eggs as soon as possible; if they hatch, Nightmare's attack doubles (before doubling again when it does its corrosion attack. Floor 5 -= 3#Boss_.28Ancient_Tree_of_Lore.29 Ancient Tree of Lore - 1,600 HP, 53 attack Floor 6 - Emerald Dragon - 1,800 HP, 68 attack. Same skills as Red Dragon but with 50% spell resistance instead of 30%. First time Rewards: Commander Gumball , food ingredients, Battery Pack Follow-up Rewards / Raid: 1000 relics, 5 statues, & either 1000 relics/Javana's Crystal runestone/Javana's Scroll runestone 'Abandoned Arsenal II (3F)' Video Walkthrough (Replay) Has a chance to appear when the exploration level is higher than 120. Same dungeon looking as the first Abandonned Arsenal, but with différent robots pattern Floor 1 * Pick up bombs from chest at the bottom left. * Use 2 bomb on 2 différent orange robot. * Pick up the bomb and keep throwing them on the orange robot. Floor 2 * Pick up bombs from chest at the bottom right. * Use 1 bomb on the left grey robot and one on the right grey robot. * Pick up bomb. * Use 1 Bomb on the dark-boss robot. * Pick up bombs. * Use 1 bomb on the orange robot. * Use 1 bomb on the last blue robot. Floor 3 * Pick up bombs from chest at the top left. * Use 1 bomb on the uppermost right grey robot. * Use 1 bomb on the right blue robot. * Pick up bombs. * Use 1 bomb on the uppermost right orange robot. * Pick up bomb. * Use 1 bomb on the uppermost left grey robot. * Use 1 bomb on the left blue robot. * Pick up bombs. * Use 1 bomb on the orange robot. * Pick up bomb. * Use all bomb on the dark-boss robot. First time Rewards: contracts and Medal of Blasting Follow-up Rewards / Raid: '''1100 Relics Fragment, 3x S-level Inverse Phase Alloy, 3x Dark Matter Core '''Annihilation du navire des étoiles ! (5F) Detailed Video Guide À une chance d'apparaître quand l'exploration du ciel dépasse le niveau 150. Build Recommendé *'Gumball :' Chef Mercenaire ou Chevalier de nuit *'Artefact :' N'importe qui augmente votre défense *'Potion :' Potion instable *'Lien d'âme :' Espion et Reine Zerg ou Athena Build alternatif 1 : Chef Mercenaire avec en lien d'âme Espion et Mécanicien. Ne vous inquiétez pas de vos potions. Sur chacun des 5 étages, utilisez vos attaques à distance (Poudre) pour tuer la créature à distance. Ouvrez toutes les autres cases afin de trouver le boss. Utilisez la bombe récupérée sur le premier mob puis finissez le encore une fois avec vos attaques à distance (Missile). Si le Mécanicien est utilisé, tuez juste le boss et passez à l'étage suivant. Aux étages 4 et 5, utilisez le missile sur l'unité à distance et atomisez le boss. À l'étage 5, ouvrez les cases d'ennemis une par une et tuez chaque ennemi à son tour. S/L si l'un des ennemis se charge trop fortement et devient ainsi intuable ou si vous perdez tous vos œufs Zerg. Essayez de garder les Potion instable pour les étages 3,4 et 5 - vos œufs Zerg pour l'étage 5. Build alternatif 2 : Chef Mercenaire avec en lien d'âme Guerrier Saint et Reine Zerg. Fonctionne pour les gumballs bas en étoile. Même technique que ci-dessus, sauf : Upgradez judsqu'au titre de mage : Mage en Robe Blanche. Sur les étages 2 à 4 ne tuez que le mob à distance et le boss. La capacité du Guerrier Saint devrait réduire l'attaque du boss à 1 en cas de soucis. Pour l'étage 5, trouvez et tuez le boss en premier (enfin juste après le mob à distance...). Utilisez pour cela le reste de vos attaques à distance et potion. Utilisez vos œufs Zerg pour tuer les autres mob un par un ensuite. N'oubliez pas vos sorts pour vous soigner. Récompense de première fois : Guerrier Noir et un Contrat Solaire Récompenses suivantes / Raid : '''Force Release runestone, 1000 Fragments de Relqiue, 6 statues mystérieuses / 2000 Fragments de Relqiue, 5 statues mystérieuses. '''Trésor de Roger (1F) Video Walkthrough (Replay) À une chance d'apparaître si le niveau d'exploration est supérieur à 150. # Rechercher Étagère mise en rebut # Entrer Cave # Voir Coffre de Stockage # Quitter Cave # Aller sur Feu Éteint'''et appuyer sur "Rechercher" pour avoir du '''Bois. # Retourner sur Feu Éteint '''et appuyer sur "Allumer" # Aller sur '''Feu de joie alumé '''et appuyer sur "Rechercher" # Retourner dans la '''Cave # Utilisez la Torche # Rechercher dans Poubelle # Quitter la Cave # Forger 3 Pelle de Forge # Recueillir #* Mine d'élémentaire de feu (Rouge) #* Mine d'élémentaire de la terre (Jaune) #* Mine d'élémentaire d'eau (Bleu) # Ouvrir l'autel élémentaire et utiliser les cristaux dans cet ordre : #* Jaune - Bleu - Bleu #* Rouge - Rouge - Bleu P.S. Code du coffre Fort : 315624 - La clef ouvre les coffres après avoir tué le robot P.S.S. Les trois cristaux restant peuvent être utilisés comme suit pour récolter 5 : Jaune - Rouge - Jaune Fer Magique Optionel : Vert, Jaune, Jaune (Coin, shiny coin in the script) donnera 1000 pièces. Récompense de première fois : 3000 reliques, Médaille de Solveur d'énigmes, 2 Contrats Solaires et 5 Gemmes. Récompenses suivantes / Raid: ??? / 1200 reliques, 6 3*matériaux Legend of the Dragon (1F) Detailed video walkthrough (Scenario 1) (not relevant anymore) Video walkthrough (Scenario 2) Has a chance to appear when the exploration level is higher than 200. This sky maze have 2 scenarios. * Accept the offer and use Half of the World item to get 3 gems and 5000 gold * Refuse the offer (twice) and fight the final boss. Kill it for 100 statues, Relics backpack (5k-10k Relics Fragment) and quest item that gives 5 gems. * You CAN claim both by re-doing the maze again. Check video for step-by-step detailed walkthrough. Recommended Builds: *Warrior, Swordsman, Angel Deity - Fighter title, Voyager's Potion, Helmet of Fighter *Panda, Commander, Nobunaga - Fighter title, Voyager's Potion, Helmet of Fighter (Buy lots of Stoneskin scrolls!) *Odin, Magic Boy, and whatever else. Legendary Mage title. (Buy a few Electrostatic Field scrolls and power buffs if you go this route) Hint Guide: *The hub world spirals clockwise. *Talk to everyone. Return to the king's castle frequently. *Use the Ancient Slate item from the first cave for a much needed stat boost *The Gem of Life will resurrect a warrior to help you against the first boss. *Toss the Fairy Coin into the well for a Small Badge (trade later on for the Soul Stone - fully revive HP twice) or into the fountain for the Flute (stuns golem for 6 rounds). Both are good, the stone is better if you're planning on fighting the final boss. *You can use the Sun Stone. It will remain in your inventory for a later purpose. *Use your coins to buy Stoneskin and a few Icicle scrolls. Also buy Adventurer Manuals in the third town when you get there. *Stoneskin scrolls are, as usual, very useful during boss fights. Raise the star ranking of your Magic Golem gumball to boost their effectiveness. *If the giant golem's rage meter is maxed he will summon instead of attacking next round. Use your Stoneskins accordingly. *You can use the Seed of Strength. It's not important. *The kid wants candy but you can't buy it until completing a fetch quest *The first temple will trade for the Silver Harp. Before trading it, you can strum the harp on the hub world to fight ennemies and get more coins. *The graveyard is haunted. Collect the bones, defeat the evil spirits and bury the remains. (Angel Diety's talent helps here) *The Inn will fully restore your HP for 3 coins. *After using the Rainbow drop to clear the way to the Dragon King's castle, click on the lava again and dig to unearth Voice of Guidance. This opens the way to the Shrine of Snowy Mountain on the world map. *The left and center chests in the Dragon King's castle are mimic traps. You can kill them for EP or ignore them. Be aware that they Engulf you for big damage when you Open the chest. *You should have Warrior's Certificate, Warrior's Armor, Warrior's Sword (not the same as the Sword of Flame), and Meteor Bracelet before fighting the final boss. *The final boss is immune to rank 1 spells. You can still use Icicle before he reaches 60% health. Use the Sage's Stone as needed. Full step-by-step guide here. Follow-up Rewards / Raid: 2000 relic, 20 statue Laboratoire Bizarre (4F) Datailed video walkthrough À une chance d'apparaître quand le niveau d'exploration est supérieur à 200. Il faut cliquer sur les éléments sombres afin de les "allumer". Pas de Gumball, potion, équipement ou lien d'âme spécifiques requis. | | | |} Récompense de première fois : éléments de vaisseau et Médaille de Savant Récompenses suivantes / Raid: '''1000 Fragments de relique & 3 Dimensional Space Module '''Alice's Castle (1F) Step by step Video Walkthrough Has a chance to appear when the exploration level is higher than 300. No artifact, potion or links required. *Search right corpse, *Search left corpse, *Search the bookshelf, *Set cloack to 6:45 and press open the door, *Click right gate, *Buy toxin device, *Unseal middle gate, *Use toxin to kill spider, *Kill the bats and search the corpse (loot venom and water), *Leave the room, *Open the right gate (again), *Buy blue potion, green herb, *Use the table on left, *Use all 4 ingredients(holy water, venom, vervain, moonlight stone powder), *Brew 2 potions, *Kill the lord in room 1, *Unseal left/right/top statues, *Enter the basement, *Use the 2nd potion on the lord, *Open the coffin, *Take stamps (middle), *Leave basement, *Use stamps to open the boxes, *Leave the maze. First time Rewards: 10 gems and 100,000 coins Follow-up Rewards / Raid: '''3,000 fragments '''Strange Research Room II (4F) Step by step Video Walkthrough Has a chance to appear when the exploration level is higher than 250. No artifact, potion or links required. | | | |} First time Rewards: 3 Energy Crystal of Mnemosyne, 3 Battery Pack, 2 Modification Material Pack Follow-up Rewards / Raid: '''1200 Relics Fragment & Energy Matrix RC '''City of Death! Rata (3F) Step-by-Step Video Walkthrough + Special Event this is a 3 room instance full of skeletons that requires some high level mages and a good strategy. I recommend Templar (20/20 food) as your main with Destroyer and Hellfire for Soul-Link(for the BOR and attack boost). I'm not sure about the exactness of my information here, so feel free to correct Potion : Dreamland Potion (not needed but it is a great help) Artifact : Necklace of Legendary Mage First you have 2 piles of stuff you have to pick up. One giving crystals and an item( +120power 2K EP's and air buff) and the other with spells ( Blade of Ruin and Chain Lightning mainly) You'll need to clear all monsters in order to get more crystals every round. Take Legendary Mage as your title and max yourself to have the maximum power you can. In the map there are 3 pillars. The left one gives a 999 def for 4 turns. The middle one gives immunity to any damage 3 times and theright one gives a big air buff for 4 turns And there are 2 shrines. The left one gives a buff for 1 turn : no counterattack and x999dmg to skeletons and the right shrine gives a debuff to the monsters (-90% magical resistance and air buff) 4 types of monsters : -Mage skeletons immune to physical attacking every 4 turns -Melee skeletons immune to magic -Green strange things exploding after 3 turns -Dragon skeletons destroying everything on the map and killing you after 7 turns FIRST STAGE Round 1 and 2: pick the 2 piles of stuff R3 : use the potion to dodge the explosion R4: take left pillar to tank the mage skeletons R5: take right pillar R6: take right shrine R7: lightning the central dragon (you must Oneshoot him or you die) R8: second lightning to kill the mage skeletons kill the melee skeletons (one with BOR the other with left shrine) Pick up crystals from the pile of bones. SECOND STAGE more or less same strat than first stage R1 : left shrine R2 : kill the central dragon R3 : potion R4: take left pillar to tank the mage skeletons R5: take right pillar R6: take right shrine R7,R8: lightning the mage skeletons kill the melee, get the crystals THIRD STAGE One more special boss monster here that makes every skeleton revive once if u don't kill him first R1 :Left shrine R2 : kill the boss R3: middle pillar (to tank the 2 explosions and the mage attack the next round) R4: take right pillar R5: take right shrine R6,R7 : Double lightning to clean the map from all those annoying skeletons kill the melee ones with the crystal /spells you've left Get the rewards ! - Alternate Aoluwei Solution '''(with 0 RNG, no time lord shenanigans) - by Rad82 - edited for clarity by hussinator Machinist (main*5 full fed) - Night Knight*3 - Condotierre*3 - Harp of Adventurer lvl5, no potion really needed, golem potion doesn't work here. dreamland can be handy for mistakes, but not necessary, potions for additional ep could be helpful. Thrower potion may be helpful as well, particularly if you don't have the level 5 Harp. - Went apprentice*2, black mage*1,then work towards and place remaining ep in lord of éléments power*3 (most important). - Make sure you equip the item from the corpse, then equip your harp whenever you upgrade your levels. If you aren't upgrading your levels, equip the corpse's item. - 1st floor was the trickiest. search corpse and pile of books. Use middle totem to survive the pumpkin, followed by left (or middle, doesnt really matter) to survive the ranged skellies. activate red altar and kill drake. activate right pillar to weaken the skellies, défend against them with middle or left pillar again and activate the green altar. At this point the mage skellies should be weakend and your chain lightning powered up - two should be enough to end the three. End the melee skellies with BoR and ranged items, try to keep a few boomerangs for next floor - DO NOT FORGET TO SEARCH PILE OF SKULLS. - 2nd floor - Boomerang spam ennemies here, again use middle totem to protect against the pumpkins. Always check timers to protect yourself with middle and left totem.Search pile of skulls again. - 3rd floor was a bit tricky, again start with red altar and kill necromancer boss. Use immunity totems to survive pumpkins. activate the right totem to remove resistances and the green altar. follow up with two chain lightnings, you should be left with just the two melee skellies and finish them off with whatever items or skills (BOR) you have left. Enjoy! '''First time Rewards: 10 Gems, 50000 coins, Energy Crystal of Hyperion x1, Energy Crystal of Themis x1 Follow-up Rewards / Raid: 2000 Relic Fragments, 5 Mysterious Statues, 3 Fifth Element (other Rank 5-6 Airship Component?) Exploration Events These events occur randomly when exploring islands or after defeating a monster island. Medal of Navigator can increase this chance. Cadavres Fouiller ou enterrer le cadavre d'un inconnu. "Enterrer" donnant toujours une rune. Le rang de la rune dépend de votre niveau d'exploration. Sundries locations These islands have one option to search. The quality of the reward depends on if you have the required gumball. (Their faction does not have to be active to get the boost.) *Abandonned Broiler - Sorcerer *Abandonned Device - Machinist *Étagère Antique - Sage, Magic Boy, Contrat d'Arc-en-Ciel *Ancient Chessboard - Checkers *Ancient Stone Chest - Time Wizard *Cuvette Sanguinolente - Ripper *Broken Culture Dish - Zerg Queen, Modificator *Broken Machine - Autobots, Machinist *Broken Puppet - Magic Golem *Caisson - Kraken Captain *Crashed Airship - Commander *Land of Bones - Death Knight *Military Steel Safe - Spy *Filon Jaune - Esclave *Marmite en fonte du monstre - Sorcier *Enclume Ancienne - Forgeron *Parcelles éparses et Camion Abandonné - Marchand *Thorny Plants - Sunflower, World Tree *Poubelle - Junkman *Weird Fruit Tree - World Tree, Sunflower Questionnaire Gumballs Occasionnellement il est possible de trouver une île avec le Gumball Arbre Monde, Archéologue, Pharmacien, Magicien ou Machiniste. Ils vous poseront une question avec trois choix de réponse. Voir Quizz Stellaire pour les questions et réponses. Giant Statue / Great Statue You may rarely find speaking statues. They ask the same question and offer the same answers, but the outcome can be very différent. See Great Statues for answers. Rencontres de Choix *Ces rencontres vous proposeront un ou plusieurs choix avec des effets divers : PLEASE DO NOT remove the italic style extra text (such as runes effects and title effects) as they are added here FOR A REASON! Instead of forcing everyone to redirect to the "Sky Titles" wiki page, you can simply make your choice based on the info provided here, in one convinient place! Thank you